Stupid
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: How stupid could I be? A simpleton could see that you're no good for me'. Legolas is going to be unwillingly engaged, and meets Estel.What do you do when you can't help but do what you do, eventhough it's going to hurt others?SLASH,AL,LH.
1. Marriage is for the brave hearted

A/N: Hokay. I am still in this stupid state called writer's block. And I have been offline for a long time because of my mid-years. Forgive me. I have been itching to write a new fic as well as fight off writer's block.  
  
Warning: AU, SLASH, possible MPREG. No like, don't read. Happens before the war. Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas, Legolas/Haldir Summary: Thranduil is insisting that Legolas gets married soon. It has soured their relationship and Legolas wants to do anything but marry to get him back. When Thranduil finds the perfect suitor for Legolas, Legolas meets Estel. Of course, there will be more to the story, but can't reveal too much! Er..Inspired by Sarah Mclachlan's Stupid.

-Stupid-Legolas sighed. The lights of the chandelier were extremely distracting, annoying even. He could feel eyes burn into his forehead as he suddenly took interest in the embroidery of the robe that hung on his lap. Inwardly, he cursed. He did not want to be there. But he had to. There, in the great hall, everyone drinking, talking, laughing.How dare they! How dare they enjoy themselves whilst I am left with only boredom and annoyance in my heart? He thought.He almost felt like crying. The amount of tension between Legolas and Thranduil was almost unbearable. He missed him dearly. Yes, he missed him even though they saw each other everyday. The only difference? The ada he saw now was the one who was trying to have him married. Legolas' obduracy and pride was in the way as well. He missed the ada who just wanted to talk to him about things, about his day or Legolas' day. Not about if he was free to meet another suitor. Don't know why. Why did he insist? And why was this affecting him so? His heart ached.They have not spoken full sentences to each other in months.Legolas lifted his face and his blue eyes met a pair of grey ones.  
  
-----"Estel! You ARE going to attend the party that we have been so kindly invited to! No buts about it. You are going to look your best and behave! And no, you do not have to attend as a suitor. Just come to be respectful!" Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples. Estel was such trouble sometimes. Estel pouted. He knew that there was no way out of it, so he stormed off to change into his best. Before he left, he heard his foster father's voice."And I MEAN it when I say you are not to pose as a suitor!"-----  
  
Estel finally put on silver and black robes for the occasion. Estel grumbled. It was a waste of time for him. It's not as if anyone there would notice or bother with him, he was just a mortal after all. He could have been reading his book or continuing his drawings in his book. But no. He just had to go.  
  
-----  
  
When Estel arrived so incorrigibly late, he thanked the Valar as his foster father did not seem to notice as he was engaged in a deep conversation with Thranduil. He sighed in relief and helped himself to a bit of wine. As he sat down in one corner though, he noticed an elf with golden hair at the table of royals and officials. He was looking down into his lap or maybe at his feet. Whenever the elf lifted his head up, Estel could see eyes full of boredom and sometimes frustration. All of a sudden, their eyes met, and Estel stared, frozen for a few moments.He was just mesmerized. The elf's features were beautiful, more beautiful than any beauty Estel had ever seen. Sapphire eyes confused, the elf just stared back. He tried his best to wrench his eyes away from the elf, but to no avail.-----Legolas blushed. He was confused. First of all, what was a mortal doing there? Secondly, why was he staring? Legolas grew uncomfortable, and he tore his eyes away from the handsome young man. Yes, the mortal was handsome and gave the impression of strength and youth. Once in a while, Legolas would steal a glance at the young mortal.Legolas nearly jumped off his seat as he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a handsome silver-haired elf clad in the colours of Lothlorien. Estel stood up. Where is he going? Estel thought in panic. Something was nagging at him to approach the elf, but at that point of time, he felt the firm grip of his foster father's hand on his shoulder pull him away for conversation. Before he turned away, their eyes met again and strangely, there was a look of disappointment on the elf's face.-TBC-A/N: Ok I know it's a little short, but there IS more coming soon, the plots will thicken and there will be further explanations for the situation between Legolas and his ada..Drop a review if you wanna receive a picture of Legolas' bare butt! 


	2. Sexual Icon of Mirkwood?

A/N: So hows everybody doin? Good eh? Hope so. Anyways, thank you to those whoe read and reviewed. I would like to reply to my reviewrs because they bothered to review, I will bother to reply.  
  
Legolas19- Heehee. Thanks! You always have encouraging er..demands for me to update. Heehee, sorry, of course I don't have that picture! But thanks for reviewing, readers like you make me want to update.  
  
The One that Hates Bunnies- Hahahahah. Dies and revives back? That's cool. I hate cliffies too but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.  
  
Bsxjt- Thank you! I will keep on writing.  
  
Tmelange- Love at first sight? Hee. Sweet, maybe so for Estel, but not that much.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Alrighty!  
  
Io- Thank you! I too will try to make chapters longer.  
  
Vixen- Haha! Thank you! I'm glad you want me to update and not just for the pic. Which of course I don't have! And don't worry; I'm open to hentais, as long as they're not the pedophile type!!!

* * *

* * *

Chap 2- Sexual Icon of Mirkwood  
  
Legolas allowed the elf to escort him to the balcony. Curtains hung at its entrance and it hid them away from the rest of the dinner. Legolas took a deep breath and exhaled. He felt much better and he turned to look at the elf standing in front of him. He suddenly felt himself being hugged by the blue-eyed elf.

"It has been a while, mellonin."  
  
Legolas smiled. "It has hasn't it, Haldir?" Haldir let go of the smaller elf. It had been years since the two last met. Haldir admired the elf in front of him. He never seemed to stop amazing him, he was still the same person, but he always looked more and more beautiful every time they met.  
  
"So, how do you fare? I haven't heard from you for so long. I was starting to worry that you have forgotten me." Haldir joked. Legolas smiled but felt guilty as well. "Well. It has been....busy I guess. I have been training even harder now since I am already of age..." Legolas stuttered.

He never was the kind who enjoyed speaking of personal matters like that, especially when it came to sex. He just went to pieces when people teased him about it, for many, even the males saw him as a sexual icon.  
  
Legolas never understood that.  
  
Haldir couldn't suppress his laughter. Legolas started to blush furiously. "Haldir..." Legolas warned. Haldir chuckled and changed the subject. "So...How have you been? What has been keeping you up all night without even considering on writing me a letter? A fair maiden perhaps?"  
  
Legolas cringed and shook his head. "No, it is not. I...Well I am sure you have heard of the rumors haven't you? Me and my father? On bad terms? At each other's necks?" Legolas frowned. Haldir raised a surprised eyebrow. "No." Haldir said. "Not at all."  
  
"Well of course you have, do not deny that." Legolas scowled. Haldir only shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "They aren't true, are they?"  
  
Legolas turned to look at him. He remained silent. It suddenly dawned upon Haldir that maybe they were true...Legolas sighed. "Yes...actually." Haldir frowned. "But why?"  
  
Legolas sighed. He did not feel like elaborating but he tried his best. "Ada wants me to get married. I do not see the rush, and I really would like to marry someone I know and love. Ada has been quite secretive, and I miss him...I really do. We are under the same roof and yet we are apart because of this situation. It has really been ruining my life for a while. I...But still. I cannot get myself to hate him. I just guess he thinks it is for the best but I just can't see myself getting married. At least, not now..."  
  
Haldir remained silent for a while. He suddenly draped an arm around Legolas' shoulders and said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Legolas merely nodded. He turned to look at his dear friend. His eyes met with Haldir's, and there was something in the elf's eyes that made Legolas grow uncomfortable.

He suddenly needed to get away. He just needed to. It's not that he felt that Haldir was going to harm him, he just felt that Haldir was going to say something or do something that they both would have been able to live without doing or saying.  
  
"I am going to get myself some wine. Excuse me," and before Haldir could stop him he pushed back the curtains and walked out, towards the table of wines.  
  
Haldir just stood there speechless and albeit disappointed. He sighed. He knew it would be useless to try to find Legolas and talk. Why else would the elf just flee?

Haldir then just settled down and rested his arms on the balcony rail.  
  
Immediately, Legolas poured himself a glass and gulped it down, in a very 'unelvish' manner. Glass after glass, Legolas finally put a stop to it as he put down his 7th glass of wine and stumbled off his chair.

Luckily, nobody seemed to notice, so he decided to crawl underneath the tables instead, as they were covered with long table clothes. Drunkenly he giggled to himself, he still knew what he was doing was absolutely silly. Finally, after taking a short but good look at the surroundings, he walked out the door.  
  
After he was at a safe distance away from the hall, he already felt the overwhelming urge to throw up. He stumbled towards one of the gardens. He needed to sit down and take a breather.

When he reached there, almost everything came as a blur to him and he fell to his knees and started to throw up. However, before his hair ended up in vomit, he felt someone hold back his hair and rub his back comfortingly.

Finally when he finished, he looked up at his helper but he could not see very clearly as he was still very drunk.  
  
Soon, without warning he lost consciousness.  
  
----  
  
Estel gulped. "What am I going to do now?!"

* * *

* * *

TBC....  
  
A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry my chaps aren't very long but I try to make them longer as I update. I hope it was good, please review, then you'd probably see things you'd like! By the way, I am not very sure of the layout of Mirkwood. I know it isn't in the outside. It's kinda underground or cavelike. That I know..But I feel extremely akward about the surroundings in Mirkwood so if anyone would be so kind, tell me in your review if you know obivously more than I about Mirkwood! Thank you! 


End file.
